Besachi
Besachi (Singular: Besach) are a race of automaton, occasionally humanoid beings manifested of the "Magic" energies of Sk'Aa. They take on both evolutionary and subconscious designs, partly created by Humanity, as well as speculated intelligent design. Due to cultural discrepancies and dialects, besachi have developed numerous names. In the original Rha'ian tongue, the spelling is Be'sacci, which literally translates to "Born of Air" due to their tendencies to manifest from the air. Translation errors have led to the alternative spelling of Belsachi. Far Southerners have also written it as Beisaki. Overview Besachi, form nonspecific areas born of what is speculated to be a higher power. Each is born with a certain mission in life, known as their Purpose. Their first and last name are not actual names for them, but innate classifications. These names can be traced, almost like a lineage, of past members. Their Purposes are found to be rather ambiguous in nature. Though nearly all besachi have a Purpose, their may be occasional mistakes in their creation, leading to a Reasonless. Besachi cannot lie about their Purpose, but depending on the shrewdness of a Reasonless, they may lie. Humanity is instinctively wary of besachi, as their variety of Purposes may be malevolent. Besachi have tremendous determination for their purpose, and prioritize their Purpose over lives of animals, humans, and even their own lives in some cases. Persecution of besachi varies over time period and civilization, for example the civilization of Rha has had extreme persecution of the besachi, even leading to numerous apartheids over the millennia. Besachi are also home to containing a completely different anatomy from that of a human. They lack a need to eat and breath. The blood inside a besach's blood circulates SEP. They lack respiratory organs, their bodies consiting of only a heart and a SEP Sac. Besachi contain blood, but it is only used for circulating SEP. Just like a human, heavy blood loss leads to death. Depending on the amount of SEP in a Besachi's body, their lifespan varies. Besachi with very high concentrations of SEP may live hundreds, or even thousands of years. Besachi with certain abilities that allow them to absorb and use other forms of energy may extend their lives, varying from vampiric to occult means. Other besachi, who utilize a high amount of energy becoming Irigo risk a cut in their overall lifespan. Other besachi may force themselves past their limit, and begin using life reserves in order to add to their strength. As combatants, Besachi are usually armed to the teeth with magic-based abilities and physical prowess. Besachi have a natural tendency to fight, with occasional energy releases being beneficial to the health of them. Besachi with extremely high energy concentrations are highly pressured to fight as well. It may even come to the point that the body begins degrading due to the unused energy beginning to eat away at extremities. They remain a step above humans in ability in numerous fields, but they usually lack the ability to physically train and grow stronger. They manifest their ability from using the 4 Books of Magic, the SEP field, and their innate abilities. All besachi have a secondary form, known as the Irigo Metamorphosis. It is the besachi's ultimate natural Switch Modus. Abilities The skills and strengths of besachi divide them into numerous categories. Megaton Besachi '''are users who have a keen balance of physical strength and special abilities which lead to their '''Arcane Besachi '''use any combination of 4 Books of Magic to their advantage. The amount of SEP in their bodies varies, but among high-power besachi there is usually a decent concentration of the energy in their bodies. '''Warrior Besachi '''have a low level of SEP in their bodies, and have extremely tough or powerful bodies. They are the most similar in anatomy to that of humans, with similar life spans, of approximately 50-60 years.. They are the most common besachi. '''Energy-Release Besachi '''are the strongest forms of besachi in terms of raw energy. Their Sep Sacs are engorged and saturated with SEP. The most adept at using this energy are the Dulahan. Because of their high amounts of SEP, they may live hundreds of years, even thousands. Because of their lifetimes, they are good candidates to pursue political office, as the lack of terms in certain places of power will keep them busy for very long times. From the Ages 3000 and further, Humanity will enslave them to expel energy, powering the legions of factories to the South. '''Mongrel Besachi are users of special tricks and intellect to outsmart stronger enemies. Because of their involvement in political corruption and espionage, they are called Mongrachi pejoratively. Damaged Besachi The creation process of besachi is not perfect. Like DNA transcription, mutations occur sometimes. When this happens, the besachi's body is stunted from full power, and prejudice from fellow besachi. Because of their difficulty in achieving their Purpose, they are seen as worthless to most besachi. They live shorter, secluded lives. Though their bodies are weaker, their intellect is usually retained. Besachi blessed with high intelligence may find ways around their handicaps. Damaged besachi are, however, capable of changing forms via Irigo. Acting as a means to repair any inconsistencies with the design of their bodies. The Irigo Metamorphosis The Irigo concept is not fully understood, but it can be explained as a massive shift in the besachi's energy levels. It is usually accompanied by a transformation or change in appearance. The shift can be felt by all nearby besachi, somewhat like instinct. The abilities of an Irigo Besachi are usually completely changed, and for magic-based besachi it is a disorienting experience. For drastic changes in ability, some training and even therapy is needed for Irigo besachi to become comfortable with their new form. The metamorphosis is considered a very powerful Switch Modus, though the ambiguity to gain this ability is a downside. Some besachi house such volatile energy in their bodies, that their entire Purpose is to reach their Irigo. Irigo also works as a failsafe for Damaged Besachi, repairing their faulty forms. Category:Concepts Category:Races